King of the Gods
by death of the demon
Summary: Annabeth cheated on Percy and he decided to live with his mom for a while. But the Olympians offered Percy to be the king of the gods. He accepted the offer but dediced to live another year in the nortal world. How will the King of Olympus survive highschool? what about Camp Half Blood and Annabeth?
1. Breakup

Chapter 1

_Percy's pov_

I sat in my cabin, crestfallen, because Annabeth just cheated on me with that pathetic new Apollo camper, Peter Arsonne. He did nothing that great for Annabeth to leave me! Falling asleep on my bed, of course Morpheus couldn't cut me some slack. I had a flash back.

_Flashback_

_I just came back from a quest for the Olympians to kill a powerful monster that was eating mortals. It took me a long time to hunt it down and the monster gave me a new scar on my arm. Standing on half blood hill, I couldn't help but feel the joy that I was going to see my friends again, especially Annabeth. I missed her a lot. I guessed that I would go see her after reporting the quest to Chiron. I hoped she missed me also._

_I stopped at the camp border and patted Peleus on the snout. The camp hadn't changed a bit. Satyrs were playing reed pipes in the strawberry field; campers were training in the arena. I went to the big house, wanting to see Annabeth again after reporting. Some new campers stared at me, probably not knowing who I was, while my old friends stopped by and said hi. I smiled back, it was nice being back._

_I knocked on the front door of the big house. Chiron opened the door and at the sight of me, he smiled._

"_Welcome back! I see that the quest is a success?"_

"_Of course, though it took some time. Can I talk to you later, not to be rude but I really want to find Annabeth."_

"_I don't see why not." Chiron's smile grew bigger, "I'm sure she'll want to see you too."_

"_Bye Chiron!"_

_I ran down to the Athena cabin, and saw Malcolm reading a book. Those Athena children would never leave their books alone._

"_Hi Malcolm! Where's Annabeth?" He looked up from his book._

"_Oh, I think she's on the beach. She seemed really content today. Gods know why."_

_I didn't even finish listening his sentence before sprinting down to the beach. At that time all I was thinking about was Annabeth._

_When I arrived at the beach I saw a couple making out. They were so happy that I didn't want to interrupt them. The girl had blonde hair like Annabeth's. She couldn't be cheating on me, would she? Just then a voice that froze me in the track said,_

"_Pete, I love you so much, you're so funny and casual!"_

_How could she! I silently walked behind them, but they were too busy to notice me. I fake coughed. They stopped, and turned to look at me. Annabeth had a shocked expression on her face. I said in a tone so calm yet so cold,_

"_Why did you cheat on me?"_

_Meanwhile I got a clear look of the blonde boy. I didn't recognize him, but I guessed that he is an Apollo camper because he had blue eyes. He seemed shocked when I said that. He yelled,_

"_Annabeth, you had _another_ boyfriend? We're over!"_

_I didn't get the situation at that time. It seemed like it got a lot more complicated. Apparently, she cheated on both of us!_

"_We're over too, you bastard!" I yelled._

_Annabeth had a pleading look on her face, "Don't leave me, please!"_

_I didn't know who she was talking to, but it didn't matter any more. She wasn't the Annabeth I knew. The Annabeth I knew would never cheat on two people at the same time! I walked into my cabin and slammed the door shut. I felt people were staring at me, but it didn't matter. I jumped on my bed and instantly fell asleep._

_Flashback ends_

I sat up on my bed. It is over. I wanted to get out of the whole drama. Finally, I decided that I would go home and stay at my mom's to prepare for the school year. Maybe I would come back after I forgot the whole thing and calmed down. I packed my clothing and left camp half blood, heading to Manhattan.


	2. The New King

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 2

_Percy's pov_

It had been three months since Annabeth cheated on me and I left camp. Now I was a student in Goode High School, where my stepdad teaches. I got a few friends, Matt, John and the other swim team buddies, and of course, the camp oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I was heading to my mom's apartment, when my best friend, Matt, came up to me and said,

"Hey, you wanna hang out at my place today? The gangs are all coming, just waiting for you!"

I replied, "I'm sorry man, but I've got something to do."

That wasn't a complete lie. During lunchtime, Hermes found me and told me to go to Olympus at 7. Who knows what they want with me this time. Well, they are the gods.

Matt looked disappointed, "Okay, maybe another time."

I went home and started doing my homework. Yeah, right, laugh at me. Percy studying? Ridiculous! I just want to say that I did my homework just because Paul forced me to. There's a downside of your stepfather is a teacher. The homework was reading a chapter of our Shakespeare novel. The letters floated around the page because of my dyslexia, so it took a whole two hours to finish it. I looked at my watch; it was 6:18, better get going. I jumped into my car and headed straight towards the Empire State Building.

I parked my car and went in. the doorman was there as usual.

"600 hundred floor please."

He looked up and replied the answer he always says, "There's no 600 floor."

I tried not to get impatient, "Excuse me but I have an appointment with the Olympians."

He looked through his notebook, probably checking and handed me the key.

I walked into the elevator and pressed the newly appeared button 600. The music was bad as usual, shame on Apollo, god of music. With a _ding_ sound, the door opened, revealing Olympus.

People stared at me when I walked by. They were probably thinking why a demigod was doing here. I ignored the stares and just walked by to the throne room, only to find that all of the Olympians were present, including Dionysus, Hades and Hestia. Wow, there must be something big going on, or Hades and Dionysus wouldn't be there. I bowed to Zeus and kneeled.

"Rise demigod" Zeus voice boomed.

I stood up and asked, "Why am I here Lord Zeus."

I glanced at the gods. Poseidon had a look of pride on his face. Athena was glaring at me as she thought that I broke _Annabeth's_ heart_. _Hephaestus was making something with wires. The other gods were just sitting doing nothing.

Zeus said, "To answer your question Percy, the Olympians, including me, had decided to make a change." He paused, wanting me to understand the situation. "We had decided to make you the new King of the Gods. Do you accept?"

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. Zeus wanted to step down and make me the king? I looked around once again. They all had a pleading look on their faces, especially Poseidon and Zeus. I guess that the gods had been tired of Zeus for the years that passed, and Zeus probably had too much stress. I thought about it. Why shouldn't I? This time I didn't have Annabeth to think about. Only that I want to live another mortal year. I decided.

"Yes Lord Zeus," there was a look of relief on everyone's face. "But under one condition."

"What is it?"

"I still want to live another year of mortal life, can I live with my mom for another year?"

Zeus thought about it, "Fine, but you will be become the King of the Gods right now and you have to attend the Olympus meetings. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine."

The Olympians stood up from there thrones and Zeus blasted a column of energy at me. I instantly felt more powerful, godlier. Then the other Olympians blasted me one by one, I felt more powerful by each one.

When they all finished, Zeus said, "I step down from my place of King of the Gods, and gave the honor to Perseus, God of Time, Heroes, the Natural Elements, and Weapons to be the new king!"

As soon as he said that, I felt like I was burning from the inside. The Olympians bowed to me. I suddenly felt scared. What if I couldn't rule them properly? What if the titans come back? Cutting of my thoughts, Zeus said,

"Lord Perseus, your symbol of power is your sword, Anaklusmos, Riptide, and your sacred animal is the Pegasus."

A throne appeared in the middle of the loop U. It was gold with a clock and Riptide at the top. It was decorated with the earth, fire, wind and waves. An exact replica of Kronos's scythe was beside of the throne. I guessed that it can reap the soul out of a body like the original one. I could feel my palace had risen out of the ground. The light around Zeus's throne dimmed, because he was no longer the king. My eyes are sea green and gold now. I thought it was pretty cool. There was a golden glow around me too.

I said, "Meeting dismissed," as I flashed out of the throne room.


	3. New Powers

Chapter 3

_Percy's pov_

Okay, so now I am the God of Time, Weapons, Natural Elements, and heroes. And I am now the king of the Gods. I decided to keep this a secret at the time, but for sure the campers had noticed a new Olympian. They won't think that would be me, would they? And they certainly wouldn't be expecting a new king. I had the biggest secret on earth.

I teleported to my mom's apartment of course. Good thing that it was Friday, I had two days to figure out how to use and control my powers. My mom and Paul were not home, perfect. Sally would probably know that I became a god as soon as she sees me; she's a clear sighted mortal anyway.

I closed the curtains and windows, just in case some people were outside and saw my true form. Yes, I decided to try that first, because I had never seen that before because a demigod would be disintegrated of he sees a god's true form. I willed myself to grow in size. There was a golden glow around me, and I felt that I was the most powerful being on earth, which was true. I forced myself to return to normal in case my mom and Paul returned.

I tried other basic god powers like zapping, teleporting etc. Wow, I didn't even feel tired. You should try zapping the trashcan sometimes, if you could of course. I discovered that I still had my water powers, which was a relief, because I still find them pretty cool. That reminded that I could not go to dad's palace anymore. Stupid ancient rules.

The rest of my own special powers I would try those in the Central Park, especially the natural elements powers. It was pretty late now, so I guess that I could teleport there without being seen, anyway, there's the mist.

Suddenly, I heard someone praying: _Please, let us win this battle, for everything we had done for you, help us! To any god who is listening. _Guess it was the god of heroes thing. The demigod was Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Wait, _Grace? _Doesn't that make him Thalia's brother? Never heard her mention him before. I would question Zeus later. I decided to help out the battle on Mount Othrys. I sent an earthquake to the monsters. The demigods weren't affected by that, but the monsters all fell on their face. _Thank you, my Lord. _I felt weird being called Lord by someone my age, well; I would take my revenge later.

I teleported to the Central Park. Nobody was there, good. I tried blending in with the earth. Check. Summoning typhoons and earthquakes. Check. Immune to fire. Check. Good. I could explore more of the natural elements powers later.

Now the time powers. I stopped time for a moment. Everything went quiet, no wind blowing, no cars honking. Then I unfroze it, everything went back to normal again. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. If I can control time, why can't I travel through time? I concentrated hard, and I traveled into the future. It was kind of like a dream, you can only observe and can't change anything. My instincts said that I could change things, but I needed more power. In my vision my best friend, Matt, was rolling on the ground, laughing hard. I was about to find out what happened, but I was too exhausted to keep up the time, so time went back to normal. I still needed a lot of practice. Too tired to do anything else, I flashed back home.

I almost bumped into Paul. They were just walking in the door when I flashed back. _Bad timing,_ I scolded myself. My mom looked shocked. Well, I guess it was natural if somebody just appeared in front of you.

"Percy, is that you?" she stammered out. I sighed mentally; I would have to tell them about it now.

"Yes, mom."

"But you look different, more powerful in a way. You, no, they didn't…" Her eyes widened, while Paul just stared at us confused.

"Yes. I am now the god of time, heroes, natural elements and weapons, and the new king of the gods."

If it was possible, my mom's eyes widened even more, "But, but how?"

So I told them the story from the beginning, how Annabeth cheated on me, how Hermes found me at school, and how they made me a god. Their jaws were on the ground after I told my story. After a minute of silence, Paul finally said,

"You'll still stay here and go to high school for a year right? You still have to do your homework, and not finish it by snapping your fingers."

Again, the downside came. A god being forced to do homework? A shame.

"Sure Paul." I said reluctantly.

Sally said, "You chose to live another mortal year, that's not our fault. We expect you to act like a normal person around."

I could figure out from her tone that I was an order, with no arguments. "Sure mom."

She smiled, "That's my baby boy." Then she and Paul walked back to their room.

Smiling, I went to my room and get to bed. I should really prepare for the first week in the world as a god.

**AN: Review please! That means a lot to me. I probably won't make Percy fall in love with a maiden goddess, sue to several requests. I'll try to update soon, but no promises.**


	4. A Clear Sighted Mortal

Chapter 4

_Percy's pov_

Monday morning again! A god going to high school? The first one in eternity! Even if I am king of the gods, I still hate high school!

I got up from my bed and thought about what would happen today. Rachel would probably notice my changes because she's a clear sighted mortal. I just hoped none of my other friends found out. I took a pulled on a sea-green t-shirt, faded jeans, and a pair of snickers. The smell of wonderful blue cookies floated in my nose. I still love it a lot.

My mom was just taking the cookies out of the oven, and Paul was getting ready too. I snatched a cookie from her grasp and gulped it down. Yumm. My tongue didn't burn up because of my natural elements powers. Guess I could eat cookies before anyone else could now.

My mom said, annoyed, "Percy! Do. Not. Do. That. Again!"

I said my intelligent response, "Ooops."

"Even if you are a god now, you're still my son!" She sighed, and went back to her cookies.

Paul joked, "I'll have to get on your good side now, unless I want to be zapped to death."

I chuckled, "You'll get worse than that."

He decided to end this conversation, "Let's go, Percy."

He stepped into his Prius and I went in after him, well, that's what you get of your stepdad being a teacher: a car ride.

_Matt's pov_

_At school hallway_

I am Matt, Percy's best friend at school in case you don't know. I was chatting with John, Rachel, Roy, Zack, his girlfriend Crystal, Budd, and his girlfriend Maria. I and John were the only ones who didn't get a girlfriend at all. Well, Percy once had one but I heard that they broke up or something. By the way, where's Percy?

Right then I saw Percy going towards us, his hair messy as usual. Wait, was he glowing? I concentrated harder. Sure enough, there's a golden glow around him. I looked at the gang to see their reaction. They just waved at him and went back chatting, except Rachel. She stared wide eyed at him, at she had seen a god. I guessed that proved that I wasn't hallucinating.

"Did you see it?" I asked her.

She stumbled back, "See what?"

I looked at her, "The glow around Percy of course."

She looked at me strangely, "You can see that?"

"Of course, it is so bright! Why shouldn't I be able to see it?"

Rachel didn't answer my question, instead she ran to Percy. It was so weird. It seemed like only Rachel and I saw the glow out of the whole school. Rachel said something to Percy which I didn't make out. Then vaguely I heard Percy said, "Tell you later." He walked towards us.

When he got near, I saw that his sea green eyes had a tint of gold around it. How can you change your eye colour? I knew that he is a weird guy, dyed a streak of his hair gray, and got kicked out of several schools. But this? How can you do it! But since nobody else noticed except Rachel and me, I decided not to say my comments aloud. But I decided to keep an eye on him, and I was gonna question him at lunch, alone.

_Rachel's pov_

O. My. Gods.

How did Percy get the gold eyes and the glow? But since I am the oracle, I already knew. Why did they make Percy the king of the gods? And why was he still here? Not that I didn't appreciate it or something, but shouldn't he be Olympus? Matt is a clear sighted mortal from what he said, and I got a feeling that he's going to question Percy at lunch. I wouldn't miss it.

"Hey, Matt!"

"Oh, hey Rachel"

"I'm gonna question Percy about the changes at lunch, you wanna go with me? Just we two, not with the others." I didn't tell him that I knew his plan because that would be suspicious, so I just offered him.

"Sure." He said with a grin, "We'll go to the hallway to nowhere."

"Okay" Percy's going to pay.

_At lunch_

_Matt's pov_

"Ready?" Rachel asked as she slipped beside me. Our plan was to drag Percy to the hallway of nowhere when we got near, and force him to tell us what happened. A real good plan, yeah, I know.

"Yeah," I replied. As we got nearer, I whispered, "One, two, three, go."

We suddenly grabbed Percy on the shoulders. He didn't struggle, probably knew that it was us. Gods, we were so wrong. When we stopped at the hallway to nowhere, he suddenly began to glow more. He's body began to heat up, and it burned my hands a little.

"Perce!" I yelped. The heat was so intense I couldn't bear it anymore. He turned around. His eyes widened when he saw us. His glow dimmed and I couldn't feel the heat in the room any more.

"Gods, are you guys okay? I didn't know that it was you." Then he glared at Rachel, "But you should know better."

I felt mystified. I always knew that they were keeping secrets from me and the others, but something this big? It was over the line.

"Percy, what is going on!? Why are you glowing and how did you do the heat thing?"

Percy looked at Rachel. "Is he like you?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, and you'd better tell us all of it, all."

Her tone was one that said _no arguing with me_. Percy promised, "I will, but you can start the normal one."

She turned to face me. Why did I feel like _I_ was the weird one? What were they talking about?

"Do you know about the Greek myths?"

What? Greek myths? I replied, "Like the Minotaur, Hydra, and Furies? And the gods? The twelve Olympians, Zeus the king…"

I stopped, because I saw Rachel glaring daggers at Percy. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes you did, the last part is wrong." Rachel answered, still glaring at Percy, "The fact would be correct a few days ago, but things changed recently."

Percy looked at the ground. Rachel's tone made it as if _he_ made the fact change. I was sure every Greek Myth book said that Zeus was the king and there were twelve Olympians. Why was she asking that?

"The Greek Myths are all real."

That struck me like lightning. I suddenly forgot how to breathe. The gods and the monsters are real? How can people not see a monster wondering on a street?

I stammered, "But, but how?"

Rachel ignored my question and continued on, "The gods sometimes go down to the mortal world and fall in love with mortals. The children of a mortal and a god are called a demigod. Percy _was_ a demigod. You're a clear sighted mortal Matt, like me. So you can see through the mist, the substance which hides the monsters and gods from the mortals."

I exhaled. "So that explains what I saw that day."

Percy suddenly asked, "What did you see?"

"Ehh, I saw a lady with gray eyes that was glowing."

"That's Athena, the wisdom goddess."

I said, "Who's your godly parent? Wait, Rachel said _was_, what did she mean?

Percy took a deep breath, "My dad is Poseidon, the god of the sea. I became a god yesterday. That was why I glow. My eyes have a tint of gold because I am the god of time, heroes, natural elements, and weapons. Your answer of the twelve Olympians and king Zeus was wrong because I became the thirteenth Olympian, and the king of the gods."

Realization struck me, my best friend is the King of the Gods.


	5. The Test

Chapter 5

_Percy's pov_

It had been 2 weeks since I became a god. I discovered that I can change Riptide into to any weapon I want including a replica of the original weapon of a god. Using Kronos's Scythe can help me manipulate time. Now I could go to the future, not only watch events but really go into the time section, which was really cool.

Matt and I grew closer since he knew my little secret. I was grateful that he wasn't scared of me after he knew I am a god. However, he sometimes asks some really stupid questions like 'Are you gonna have demigod kids?' I mean seriously, I was only seventeen!

It was Friday morning, and I just arrived at school. My buddies were waiting for me at the lockers. I waved at them, and they waved back.

I walked over. They were talking about a swimming competition coming up. It didn't really bother me, because I still have my water powers. I went to my locker and got my books for the first period, which was Greek Mythology. We would have Greek test today. It didn't bother me that much because first of all my dyslexia is gone now I am a god, second I am Greek Mythology myself. And I had a secret weapon. I bought a magic pen from Hecate three weeks ago, when I was a demigod. When you write with it, you'll go in a trance, but you'll get all the correct answer. I wouldn't know what I was doing, but the pen would make sure I get the answers correctly.

The bell rang. I had Greek with Matt together. We look the seats at the back row like we always did. The teacher came in, and handed out the tests without a word. I picked up the magic pen and began the test.

It was probably the worst mistake I've ever made since I became a god.

_The next day, Greek class_

"We'll hand back the tests and you'll read your own paper. If you have any questions ask me." Mr. Turnor said.

_I would get a full mark, _I thought. _I will ace the test._

Wrong again.

I got my test back last. I didn't look at my test at first, instead I asked Matt,

"How much did you get?"

He glanced at me, "85, and you? I should expect a high mark from you."

I looked at my test. Wait, was that a 68? I must've mistaken. It was a normal mark for me, but I used the magic pen! I promptly read my wrong answers.

Oh. My. Gods.

See, the magic pen will give you the correct answer, which meant _the truth, _not the answer that you'll get mark with. So these were my wrong answers.

**What does Circe turn men into? **Guinea pigs.

**Who threw Hephaestus off Olympus? **Hera.

**Who is the king of the gods? **Me.

What the heck!? Okay, the last answer was embarrassing. The pen wrote the truth. Circe used to change men into pigs, not guinea pigs, and Hera blamed Zeus of throwing Hephaestus of Olympus. But those were not the worst part.

**Who is the god you like the most? Write his domain and symbol of power and why you like him. **Poseidon the god of the sea because he is my dad. Symbol of power the trident.

The teacher wrote a question mark at the end of my test. He must've thought I was a psycho or something. I banged my head on the table. I didn't realize that Matt was still waiting for me to reply. He got impatient and snatched my test away.

"Hey!"

Too late. He'd already seen my test. He began laughing uncontrollably and unfortunately he fell on the ground.

"You…..you…wrote ...th..that?"

The teacher looked at us. I stared at Matt helplessly. Now I knew what my vision in the future meant.

**AN: Should I make Percy be the camp direction? Who should I pair Percy with? Review please.**


End file.
